Icy Blue Moon
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Catra and Adora are at Princess Prom again and this time, Adora's brought Catra as her date. However, the cat-girl finds herself a little bored, but while on the dancefloor with her girlfriend, the two of them decide to spice up their night a little... and Catra's got just the thing for it. (Catradora, Smut)


It was the night of one of the Snow Kingdom's famous Princess Proms, a grand party open to many young people from all over Etheria. Within the icy palace, a great time of merriment was usually had by all... well except tonight, there was one young princess who wasn't exactly fond of the party.

Leaning against an icy railing in the halls of the royal ice palace, Catra yawned, feeling rather bored. The last time she'd been to one of these parties, it had been when she was still with the Horde, with Scorpia as her date and hoping to capture Adora.

But those days were a long time ago now. She'd redeemed herself, fallen in love with Adora and now worked with the rebellion instead of against it. As much as she wasn't a fan of being a good girl, she was still happy to be with Adora again, as her girlfriend.

However, Adora dragging her to this party wasn't the greatest idea. Sure, she got to wear her nice suit again and was even hoping to give Adora a little surprise later on, but being out at such a formal gathering gave her chills across her furry spine.

So many people who wanted to talk to her, shake her hand, toast a drink. Catra couldn't cope. She was a caged tiger, wanting to get out and roam the wild wastes. But then she remembered how she hated the cold. Still, at least Adora was wearing a beautiful new dress for the party.

A stunning blue gown that slid down her body. Mermista had apparently made it for her, the blonde princess of Etheria looking very regal and slender. Catra had been admiring it all evening, and it had been turning her on. She knew Adora was teasing her.

There was nothing the cat-girl wanted more than to tear that dress from Adora's glorious body and pound her against a mattress... or a wall. Well, it didn't matter. Catra wanted Adora badly, but she would control those urges, at least until she and Adora had some time together.

"Excuse me, Lady Catra?" A voice called to her.

_Great, another one._ The feline took a deep breath and turned around to face who the voice was, a young woman with green hair whom Catra wanted to call Princess She-Forgot-Her Name. "Yes?" She greeted her.

"So glad to see you this evening," the young woman stated, shaking her hand. Her pink eyes were filled with sparkles and kindness, something which made Catra want to barf. "You've really done well, turning over a new leaf as you did."

"Ah, thank you. It, er, wasn't that hard, really." That was a lie. First, she had to sabotage Hordak's secret portal project, lure Adora and her resistance cell to one of the villain's fortresses, get Scorpia and Entrapta to safety, reunite with Adora, team up with her against Hordak before kicking his ass and sharing a beautiful first kiss with the princess. Very very hard, in actuality.

Princess She Forgot Her Name giggled. "I'm glad Princess Adora has someone to love. With all that good work she's done as She Ra, she deserves someone to come home to." She gave Catra a look of pride. "I hope you're taking good care of her."

Catra couldn't help but smile at that. It was true, she was glad to be with Adora now. The way she and most of her friends had accepted her, Scorpia and Entrapta had really been heartwarming. Brightmoon was her new home now and there was no place she'd rather be.

Thinking of that happiness only made her desire Adora more. As she looked around with her heterochromatic orbs though, there was no sign of her favourite princess. She had clearly disappeared into the crowd or was on the dance floor with Glimmer. Catra had seen them go towards there some time ago.

She wanted to see her, to be with her. Perhaps Princess She Forgot Her Name would be of service in that regard. "Thank you. Speaking of which, did you see where she went?"

"Oh, I think she went over by the chocolate fountain." The young woman pointed towards the large buffet table on the far side of the room.

The catgirl nodded. "Thanks," she murmured, before heading in the direction of the fountain. Cutting through the crowd was a bit of an effort for her. So many people and she wasn't that tall to begin with. Scorpia would often make jokes about her height.

She wanted to use her claws to climb onto the ceiling, but didn't want to get into trouble for that. One of the drawbacks of being good. She had to follow the rules. Eventually, though, she made her way through the crowd and did find Adora.

The blonde was currently talking to Frosta, the ice princess listening to some funny adventure she'd recently had. As Catra approached, she cleared her throat and greeted her girlfriend in the usual manner. "Hey, Adora," she said in a flirty tone.

Adora turned around, lighting up. She'd probably light up more if she had her sword with her, but Catra could see clearly that her girlfriend was as radiant as the sun. "Hey, there you are!" She grinned, before kissing her lips. "Was wondering where you went to, babe?"

"Just decided to chill on my own for a bit," Catra remarked, knowing she made a terrible ice pun. "What's up, Frosty?"

Frosta frowned. She gave Catra an icy stare (no pun intended there) and turned around. "Sorry, Adora, the air just got stale around here. Excuse me for a bit, we'll talk later." She then left them, striding away to another part of the room.

Catra pouted, making a sad whine. So much for that conversation. "Great... even though I'm a goodie goodie now, it feels like everyone still hates me."

"Give it time, sweetie," Adora replied, petting her shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Frosta's still a little iffy about you. You can't fault her for that. Not everyone still hates you. I saw how many people wanted to say hi to you just now."

"Yeah, and it was awkward as hell," Catra groaned. She looked down. "Adora, maybe I shouldn't have come here. I'm pretty sure I'd have been fine on my own back at Brightmoon while you and Glimmer just went to this stupid party."

"And leave you out on a night of fun? not a chance, girlfriend," Adora smirked. She held Catra's hand firmly, the cat girl sighing. "How 'bout a dance, Princess?" She gestured to the dance floor in front of them, knowing the next song was about to start.

Catra was then reminded of the night she first was at a Princess Prom. She'd danced with Adora then too, although the two of them had been more likely to kill each other than kiss. Perhaps it was time to replace that memory with a happier one.

"Don't mind if I do, Princess," The feline agreed, taking Adora's hand and walking to the dance floor with her.

Walking onto the dance floor, the two girls stood arms apart, the backs of their hands against the other. As the jazzy music kicked in, the two of them waltzed together, Catra spinning Adora out. The two girls didn't let their eyes lose contact.

Pulling and twirling together, Catra found herself going closer to Adora. As she held out her arm and Adora held her hand, she smiled. The pair leaned in and at the crescendo of the music, share a soft tender kiss between one another.

As the song ended, Catra caught Adora in her arms and dipped her, pressing her face to Adora's covered stomach. Adora's mouth dropped open in a sigh as she grasped Catra's hair. When her lover pulled her back upright, she gazed into darkened eyes, wanting to kiss her so badly.

"Catra..." Adora moaned as Catra gently bit her neck, holding her close. She was flustered, the music and Catra's forwardness. Catra was very wet now. She wanted Adora badly and she needed her girlfriend to know that. She could feel the heat rising in her chest.

"I'm needy for you, baby," Catra cooed. "Let's go somewhere private... I wanna make love to you, Adora. Sweet, sweet love." She winked in her usual flirty manner, making Adora blush.

Adora was so flustered, she covered her mouth, as her feline lover gazed at her lustfully. She nodded. "I-I want you too... let's get out of here."

As the two of them quickly made their way off the dance floor and into the halls of the palace, a certain mermaid princess caught sight of them and smirked knowingly. As she looked to her drink, Mermista knew exactly what was gonna happen.

"Man, guess they're gonna go bang now."

Frosta, who'd been drinking next to her, looked at her friend in confusion. "How are they going to explode? Catra didn't sneak a bomb in here again, did she?"

Mermista laughed. "You'll understand when you're older, kid."

"I wish people would stop saying that!"

xXx

A few minutes later, Catra and Adora pushed through the doors of one of the guest rooms in the ice palace, Catra pressing the door shut behind them. She continued to kiss Adora passionately, moaning as she devoured her mouth.

Adora was pinned against the wall, Catra pressing her body against the ice. She felt the great strength of Catra's lips press her down. She was utterly in heaven, feeling her arms pulled to the sides as she made out with Catra against the wall.

They were both full of need and lust for one another. Adora wanted Catra and Catra wanted Adora. Catra's tongue was fully in Adora's mouth, the blonde holding her lover closer as they pressed against the wall. Alone, at last, they could be as they pleased.

"Mmm, Catra..." Adora moaned, letting Catra travel down and gently bite her neck. She shivered, feeling Catra's fangs dig into her skin, but not as hard as to let blood come out. Catra loved Adora and these days, wouldn't dream of hurting her.

After teasing her girlfriend enough, Catra smirked. "I got a little surprise for you, baby."

Adora blinked. "Huh?" Catra was always a girl full of surprises, but a lot of the time, they hadn't been good ones. Adora hoped this one would be a change.

Just then, the feline took her other hand and brought it to the crotch of her pants. Adora let her fingers feel around until she finally felt something, which made her eyes widen in surprise. There was a bulge and Adora knew exactly what was causing it.

Catra had been wearing a strap-on the entire time and she didn't even know. The sneaky kitten. Adora looked at her girlfriend, surprised and wide-eyed. "I...is that...a...what I think it is?"

A toothy grin from the cat-girl confirmed Adora's suspicions. "Yes, it is." She felt the bulge herself, Adora's folds growing wetter as she imagined the length being put inside her. She only wondered how Catra couldn't have gotten such an instrument into the party.

"H-How...?"

"I'm good at hiding stuff, you know that," Catra smirked. "Plus, ever since I started living in Brightmoon, I've been wearing baggy pants. Very useful for this sort of occasion." She winked. "You wanna see it? You know you wanna."

"Oh fuck yes, I do," Adora said with a grin.

Pulling her pants off, Catra then pulled down her underwear, presenting her gift to Princess Adora. She smirked, letting Adora feast her eyes upon the plastic member she'd snuck between her legs for the whole evening. She knew she'd love it.

It was long, bulbous, with a knot at the end. It was also greatly thick, very wide too. Adora could already feel the waves of pleasure it would create. But then she noticed the colour of the beautiful instrument. It was...pink.

The princess burst out laughing. "Pink?"

"What, would you rather it be flesh-coloured?" Catra remarked flatly.

"Technically it would be fur-coloured in your case"

Catra rolled her eyes. Adora was still terrible at jokes. Besides, a fur strap-on would have been very uncomfortable for her. "Fine, whatever."

"I love you," Adora whispered, smiling cutely.

Then, Cata pushed Adora onto the nearby bed and climbed atop her. She grinned, glaring at her girlfriend with a look of pure love in her eyes. "The point is...I'm going to fuck you with it," she purred. "Really, really hard... and you're gonna love it."

Blushing softly, Adora smiled. "And I... am delighted."

"Hmm...but let me get you ready first." She dropped to her knees, dove under the skirt of the dress. Pulling down her underwear, she attacked Adora's pussy with fervour. Her tongue spread out and her lips gently nibbled at the soft bean between Adora's lower lips.

Waves of pleasure started to form as Catra teased her lover. Adora pushed her head down under the skirt, trying to bite her lip to hold back her voice. But the sensation was so powerful to her. Adora gasped, shutting her eyelids, letting her mouth open.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She moaned loudly.

"Mmm, you taste delicious," came a flirty remark from Catra, whose tongue was deep within Adora, sweetening her up and getting her ready for the main event. But Catra wanted to stay underneath Adora's dress a little longer.

But that was no longer the case. Adora soon stripped the dress off herself, and helped Catra out of her suit. As she undid the buttons, she gently kissed her girlfriend's furry chest, making Catra purr a little. Then once both of them were nude, Catra returned to Adora's folds.

"It's yours!" Adora gasped, arching her hips forward to give Catra more eating room. The feline was more than happy to agree, as her lips and tongue parted the petals of Adora's flower, the scent filling her nose and driving her onwards to making Adora release.

"That's right, sweetheart. This is mine, just like you," she cooed, continuing to eat Adora out. She spread Adora's legs wide, devouring Adora, She paused for a second, before then digging her fangs gently into the sides of her lover's clit.

Adora gasped, moaning again as she released a small orgasm for Catra, with juices soon trickling down the cat girl's chin.

Sighing in content, Adora let Catra pull back for a moment while she caught her breath. They stared at one another, just letting the cosmic force of the universe bind them together in so many red strings of fate. Catra leaned closer, gently kissing Adora's lips.

The blonde tasted herself, whimpering a little. She had been taken, but she wanted the member between Catra's legs, her beautiful bulbous cock. She wanted it badly, inside of her. She smiled, looking at Catra with slightly narrowed eyes like she'd just woken up from a sensual dream.

"Ready for me, babe?" Catra wondered. "I mean... I can eat you out again if you want it."

"I'm ready for you," replied Adora. "...but can I try something?" It was her turn to wink seductively now.

"What? Uh, sure."

Adora pointed with her finger. "Move back a little bit... and get on your knees."

The feline scuttled back, sitting on her knees, her long pink cock awaiting Adora. She was a little confused as to what was going on, but knew Adora had something on her mind. And she would gladly accept it. She watched as Adora crawled over to her.

Moving upwards, Adora gently kissed Catra's lips, teasing her before moving down, kissing her belly and all the fur upon it before finding herself face to face with Catra's length. She grinned, gently touching the beautiful knot at the end.

Then, Adora opened her mouth, gently taking the end of the cock into her mouth. She tasted it a little, licking the soft plastic. After the cock was safely in her mouth, she looked up at Catra as she started to suck her hard, giving her a faux blowjob.

Catra moaned, feeling the end of the member that was inside of her press between her folds. She felt herself getting penetrated as well, feeling herself getting tease. Sweat formed on her fur as she watched Adora suck her off.

"Fuck!" Catra ran her fingers through blonde hair, trying hard not to buck her hips and hurt Adora. Sure, Adora was a super strong warrior princess, but Catra still didn't want any harm to come to her. Especially during the bedroom while they made love.

Continuing to suck, Adora had her mouth open wide and her tongue caressing the sides of Catra's long member. She even reached out, gently feeling the length with her hands to send more pleasure back to Catra. The cat purred, looking down at Adora.

"God, you look so sexy blowing me, Adora." A thought came to her mind and she said in a low voice, trying to be dominant. "Bet those princesses would think it odd to see you servicing me. To see the all-mighty She-Ra on her knees."

Adora pulled her lips away and smirked. She knew exactly how to win Catra's heart. "The all mighty She Ra is also your true love and I want to make you happy, my darling Catra," she responded in a poetic and beautiful voice, like that of an angel.

Then everything stopped and Catra felt tears prick the back of her eyes. "My beautiful Adora," she said, before shedding a few tears. Her heart beat softly as she pulled Adora close to her and hugged her tightly, enamoured from her profession of love.

Adora kissed Catra passionately, making out with the other girl. She gently pressed herself against the strap-on, letting it tease her folds as she and her girlfriend embraced. Catra stroked Adora's hair, nuzzling her neck. Adora was ready. Both of them were ready.

Smiling, Catra pulled back. "Enough mushy stuff... we're here to fuck, are we not?"

Adora grinned and giggled and Catra pushed her against the wall again, grinning toothily. "Mind getting something out from my pants for me? I... I wanna use it when I fuck you."

Crawling down, Adora went to Catra's discarded trousers and reached for the pocket. She pulled out a foil packet, surprised that this was even in Catra's clothes, to begin with. "Really, Catra? A condom?"

"Hey, when I bought this the girl at the shop told me it was a good idea to wear one.."

"Why?" Adora asked. "You can't even get me pregnant with this even if you wanted to... unless."

Catra suddenly gulped. Adora perked a brow. A sudden realisation came over her and everything made sense now, why Catra was so loving tonight, why she'd worn that strap on in the first place.

"Wait a minute...does the thought of me being pregnant...turn you on?"

"A-A little," Catra whispered, a little embarrassed. A soft blush filled her fur-covered cheeks. "I always... kinda thought of having a litter with you. Small little kittens, my eyes, your hair."

The thought of having children with Catra was such a beautiful thought to Adora. After all the chaos that Catra had caused, she wanted to bring something joyous and beautiful in the world and so did Adora. She wanted a family. "Oh, babe..."

"I know it couldn't really happen but...god, I want to start a family with you." Catra sighed. "I know I'd probably suck as a mother... but I wanna give it a go. I wanna do something good, to prove to myself that I can make something beautiful in this world."

"Even if we have to adopt?" Adora asked.

"Even that. Even if I'm not going to make a baby with you. At least I'll be a mother to some kid either way."

Adora smiled brightly, shining like the Sun. "I'll... gladly be a mother with you, Catra," she promised. "And I'm sure we'll be great mothers too. I don't care either if we adopt or find a way to make a litter, I'll gladly raise a child with you one day."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Adora agreed, kissing Catra.

Her girlfriend grinned back at that/ "Well, now that we got that out of the way, help me put this rubber on so I can fuck you."

Taking the condom out of the wrapper, Adora knelt down, stretching it out and placing it over the strap-on. She gently gave the newly protected member a kiss before giving Catra a nod. "All done." She gave Catra another kiss on the lips.

Catra positioned herself and Adora back against the wall, placing the tip of the strap on against her. She had her pinned again and was ready to finally give Adora the big hard pounding she deserved. "If it gets too much, let me know and I'll stop, okay?"

Her lover nodded, wrapping her arms around her shoulder. She would be alright, Catra didn't have anything to worry about. She stared into her eyes for a few seconds and gave her a quick peck on the nose. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." Catra took one of Adora's legs, put it around her waist, and slid in the cock. Adora moaned, tilting her head back. Oh, it felt so good, so big and strong. She felt the knot hold the appendage inside of her and she loved it.

Catra started to thrust, letting the cock gently find it's groove inside of Adora before continuing the pleasuring. Adora moaned, utterly in heaven as she felt the large member fill her insides. She was surprised it had fit inside her, since it felt so big.

Pounding her lover, Catra felt the sensation between her own legs grow, her own sex being pleasured by the end of the strap-on. She whimpered, feeling pleasure but not as much as Adora. Although the blonde's moans were greatly turning her on.

"Doing okay?" Catra rasped as she started to rapid fire Adora with machine-gun like speed.

"Y-yeah!" Adora whined, wrapping her strong thighs around Catra's waist. She clung on tightly, feeling the elation rise and fall. With each crest of her wave, she craved more of Catra's knot and the strength she was using to pound her so fiercely.

The feline kissed her again, adjusting herself so she could hit the sweet spot. She let her long member rise inside of Adora, the pleasure surging through Adora's veins. The blonde gasped loudly, wanting more of the member. Catra kissed her deeply, pressing herself tighter to Adora.

"Catra!" Adora moaned again, burying her face into her lover's shoulder. She clung on tightly, her nails gently scratching Catra. The feline wasn't phased. She'd been scratched plenty of times when Adora had made love with her.

Catra continued pumping into Adora. She bit her lip, grinning in delight. She felt the small member inside of her push deeper, making her moan a little as well. "Oh... I love this!"

"I do, too...harder!"

"Harder? You sure?"

"Yes!"

With a burst of strength, Adora wrapped her arms around Catra, kissing her hard and pushing her away from the wall. Gravity pulled them down as Adora made out with Catra, her tongue entering the beautiful feline's mouth and taking a dominant role.

Suddenly they were on the ground; Adora found herself on top, with Catra grinning up at her. How their positions had shifted. "Why don't you ride me, baby?" the cat-girl suggested.

Adora took up the suggestion with earnest. She entwined her hands with Catra's and started to fuck herself on the strap on. The big length was so much bigger at this angle and the knot kept her firmly in place. While she did so, she continued to stare at Catra with lust.

Catra moaned, feeling the end of the strap-on pump into her body. She looked up, drooling a little as Adora fucked her. It was just so heavenly being on the receiving end. Adora looked even sexier getting pounded by the dildo, even sexier than when she'd been sucking it earlier.

"My kitty... my beautiful kitty," Adora cooed, grinning at Catra. "My true love."

Both girls were soon close. Catra clung tightly to Adora on the floor, holding onto her. She could feel her orgasm building, the wave getting ready to crash down. She opened her mouth and let out a loud meow and she came hard. Her juices flowing from her furry folds.

Adora threw her head back with her orgasm and moaned, her hair having come undone. It fell to her sides, as she gasped and looked down at Catra. Her mouth open as she breathed, her eyes weak and slightly sleepy from the energy she'd expunged.

To Catra, she looked like a goddess, the moonlight from the window giving her an ethereal look

"Adora...come for me again."

"Huh?" Adora wondered. Suddenly the feline flipped them around, now with her on top. She started thrusting again, regaining her strength. The pleasure built between them a lot quicker than it had before, Catra fiercely grinded herself against her lover.

Adora cried out, wrapping her legs around Catra. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods," she chanted, feeling another one coming. It was going to be bigger and more powerful and she couldn't wait to share it with darling Catra. She gasped again, letting out a loud moan.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway where the guest room was, Sea Hawk was trying to find his way back from the bathroom. The sailor hated that he was lost. He always found himself at some new palace, he never failed to not find the ballroom

_Drat, I'll never find the ballroom at this rate,_ he thought. _Lady Mermista is going to be most displeased. Come on, old boy, you can do this. Just remember the way you came from._

He made his way down a hallway, muttering to himself when he heard... "_AHHHHHHH!_"

That came from around the nearby corner. Sea Hawk jumped in his boots. What had he heard? Was the famous Ice Palace haunted by some fiendish winter spirit? Or had someone been gravely hurt? After all, this was ice they were all standing on.

Heading around the corner, he heard yet another scream. Tracing it to its source, he soon found himself next to a door which was partly open. Peaking through he wondered what was inside. Part of him regretted finding out about it.

He clapped a hand to his mouth.

There was Adora, legs and arms wrapped around...Catra, if he remembered rightly. And from the noises he heard, they definitely didn't want to be interrupted But...damn, if that didn't look hot. He almost envied Adora for her taste in women.

Wanting to leave her in peace, he quickly whirled around, but in his haste crashed into a suit of armour. There was an almighty crash throughout the hall as the large pieces of metal fell on top of him.

Catra lifted her head up to look. "...did you hear something?"

Her girlfriend shook her head. "Nah... but I did hear you moaning like the princess I know you are."

Catra growled and bit down on Adora's neck. She'd pay for that remark. Adora yelped, continuing to buck under her lover as she resumed the pounding. No noises would distract them from their passionate lovemaking, not even those unexplained.

Sea Hawk in the meantime scrambled up and ran away as fast as he could, his face bright red. Damn it to hell, his cock was tenting in his pants. How was he going to explain that to Mermista? Hopefully, he'd think of something by the time he made it to the ballroom... he hoped.

Meanwhile, Adora was nearing her orgasm once again. She closed her eyes tightly, begging for the release to overtake her. Catra was so strong and powerful with that dildo. She wanted her to wear it every time they had sex. It was probably the best thing she'd even used to make love with her.

Clinging tightly again, Adora kissed Catra hard, gasping for air. Her cheeks flushed red, sweat poured down from her brow, making her face a waterfall. She wailed in pleasure, screaming out for the mercy she desperately wanted.

"Come for me gorgeous."

Adora did, almost screaming. Catra yowled, her tail straightening out as she came as well, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. The waves overtook them so rapidly, the great tidal forces of the universe pulling them apart from one another.

Both fell exhausted into each other's arms, panting and gasping. The sex had been great, but now both of them just wanted cuddles and a lot of rest. As they lay on the floor, Catra collapsed on top of Adora, smiling at her lovingly.

She kissed Adora's lips again. "That was... perfect"

"So... how many kids do you want?" Adora whispered, giggling a little.

"Three, maybe...you sure you didn't hear anything?"

"There was nothing but the sound of us making love, Catra," Adora assured her, not wanting Catra to worry. "Think we can make it back to the dance floor?"

"I think I might be a bit tired... and the bed in this guest room is rather comfy." She smiled.

"Then... looks like we're having a sleepover."

"Sounds good to me." Catra grinned. "But I'm spooning you."

"Deal."

xXx

Back in the ballroom, Sea Hawk had finally made it back to the dance floor, still full of the embarrassing memories of his recent experience. He was just glad no one was staring at her. It was times like this he was glad to be a bit of a nobody.

That was until a pair of voices called out to him. "Sea Hawk! There you are!"

The pirate gulped, turning around to see Mermista and some of the other princesses chatting together. He walked up to Mermista and Frosta, bowing in respect. After all, it was rude to him to not speak to a group of beautiful kind women.

"Ladies."

Frosta looked at him, rather perplexed by his behaviour. "Are you okay?"

"Crashed into a suit of armour in a hallway. But I'm fine, no scratches whatsoever." He cleared his throat. "But it will take more than a few pieces of thousand-year-old armour to take down the mighty Sea Hawk!"

Mermista then noticed his pants and started chuckling. "Okay... what's with the boner in your pants?"

"Gah!" He grabbed a tray from a passing servant, covering his crotch. "What boner?"

"The one you just covered with that tray," the mermaid responded, as she and the other princesses, save for a confused and innocent Frosta, started laughing.

Sea Hawk gasped. "Well um... I might have caught Adora and Catra making love in the guest room."

"WHAT?!"

xXx

**Author's note: **Okay, so She Ra has become one of my new favourite cartoons lately. It's just so good and gay and wonderful and everyone in it is just adorable. Thanks to my new writing friend Guppy, I'm fully okay with writing loads of She Ra gay goodness. Hope you enjoy this big, beautiful smut we wrote together. And to all you She-Ra writers and fan artists... you're all amazing.


End file.
